Another Day, Another Jar
by clexausic
Summary: Fire and Thunder are not gluttonous monkeys – they know how to form plans to get their meals. But accidents are expected because… they are still kids, remember? A short fic about Fire, Thunder and their cookie dough experience.


**A/N: **Why aren't Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder on the characters list? Even the witch Samantha is on the list and she only appeared for two minutes.

I like Kilik and I love the twins (they need more screen time, I mean – they appear in a lot of scenes actually, but they don't really _do _anything). So I'm kind'on a roll now, which means (this may have a lot of mistakes) sleep is a second option :D. And I don't know if anyone has made this type of fic before but, I find it funny and easy to read. Hope I'm not the only one.

* * *

><p><em>Another<em> Day, _Another_ Jar

Fire looked straight into Thunder's eyes and snorted, crossing and uncrossing his arms in disdain. He pointed to the jar on top of the kitchen counter and waved his little pointer in the sky as if to make a point. For a foreign person, his actions could have been passed by nothing more than a simple rant – but the twin understood.

Thunder pondered.

Fire grinned.

Thunder nodded.

With an act worthy of a balancing prize, Thunder jumped into her brother's shoulders and stood there, body all stretched up to the sky. Her petite hands came in contact with the counter as she propelled herself up once again, landing with a perfect score on the smooth surface. She lowered her arms to help Fire jump up together with her, so that they could exchange the wonderful chocolaty snack at peace, together.

It didn't take long for them to be on top – they may be young, but the Earth Shamans were _not_ weak kids. They were strong and could defend themselves whenever danger screamed in the air. It was necessary, or else their beloved meister, Kilik Rung, would be a piece of burned meat by now. Yes, they were that needed, they were sure of that.

The twins nested themselves at the edge, legs sawing back and forth with amusement until Thunder nudged Fire's shoulder. He looked up from his current task of opening the white lid of the jar and stared, once more, into his sister's eyes. They were trying to communicate once more.

Thunder pouted.

Fire blinked.

A heavy sign escaped the fire Pot's mouth has he realized what she wanted. He placed his palms by his side and stood straight. His legs carried him to the nearest cabinet, already knowing the way even if he were to have his eyes closed, where he opened the drawer, took out two spoons, closed it again and walked to his spot next to Thunder.

Thunder clapped.

He couldn't help it so he smiled warmly at the welcoming atmosphere. Once he properly sat, he raised one of the desert spoons that she gladly took and admired like it was a metal goddess.

Fire snickered.

They couldn't say 'dig in!', but they could without a sound applaud for a mission well done. Yes, the mission had not been life-threatening enough for the Pots to be so happy but it was such a deserved meal. They were hungry, bored of television shows that spouted things with no interest whatsoever and playing ball only had fun if Kilik had remained home, because he was the only one who made kicking balls into a made up goal interesting – he's an awesome goalkeeper.

Between silent cheers and cute porcelain smiles, they glanced at the sign that read 'cookie dough mix' with drops of drool poking out of their mouths. The lid Made a 'plop' sound when it popped out and so the goodness inside was finally revealed to the exterior world. They couldn't keep the desire stored any longer so, all cuteness aside it was then replaced by a ravenous look.

The only problem that neither twins were expecting turned out to present itself in the worst way possible. Both knew of the existence of chocolate bits gathered at the borders of the container, but they never would have thought that it could become into something worse than a simple delicious eye-sight.

When Fire and Thunder eagerly stretched out to grab the jar so that their spoons could slip in easily, it was a surprise when none of them felt the crunchy mixture.

_Crash!_

Fire face-palmed.

Thunder groaned.

The Earth Shamans glanced down were it lay a mess of 'cookie dough mix', mixed with… well… shards. Fire was the first to jump to the ground followed by Thunder who landed swiftly next to the mass amount of wasted food.

It could no longer be eaten. Filled with despair and disappointment from the error of letting something as precious as gold itself become inedible, their stomachs howled with hunger. The emptiness was so much that it felt like a huge amount of paper being scrunched up and torn into little pieces. With no ideas left in mind, they once more gazed at each other's eyes.

Fire bit his lip.

Thunder whimpered.

Fire snorted.

There was a pause, both Pots never dropping their hard stare.

Fire sighed.

Thunder sighed.

A clinking sound made an echo in the whole house and the twins turned their heads to the front door. "I'm home~" Kilik sang along while walking in the house carrying two white plastic bags from the groceries store. After closing the entrance the meister set the keys by a small table near the door and walked calmly further into his apartment. His mouth was curved into a small smile, shaped into a little 'o' as he formed a melodic whistling tune from his lips.

Thunder gasped.

Fire widened his eyes.

When their technician took the first step they were frozen in place, stoned in time. His arrival was long-expected and desired, but when the sudden realization that they had in fact made a mess crushed the possibility of a fairytale-like evening, all heaven and hell broke loose.

The twins hopped, skipped, ran, rolled, trashed and searched for convenient hiding spots between the four seconds that took Kilik to arrive at the kitchen. What could they do? In the middle of their little messy minds and time they still had the common sense of grabbing a mop. But it was too late.

"What on the name of Mother Earth happened here?" The once playful voice of Kilik Rung boomed through the air like a set of coordinated drums. He glanced at the mess on the floor and grimaced. "That better not be my cookie mix."

Thunder looked down.

Fire admired the yellow birdies outside the window.

Examining his poor maintained cooking area as well as his two partner's clear expressions of guilt, Kilik kept turning his head from side to side both in amusement and anger. He was clearly resented about the whole jar thing, but his face also showed trivial delight at the sight of the Earth Shamans bowing their heads, even if slightly, as if apologizing to an act worthy of jail imprisonment.

With a chuckle, he bowed to his knees and stretched a hand. Without a single scowling comment or unsatisfied remark, he began picking the glass shards one by one and placed them on the palm of his hand in and accurate and secure way, keeping in mind that they wouldn't cut into his skin as long as the sharp parts weren't facing down.

Fire and Thunder exchanged a silent talk before kneeling before their meister with their palms wide open.

"No. You'll get hurt."

Fire sulked.

Thunder bit her lip.

The cleaning work was actually pretty fast when it was made by the Pot meister – maybe because he was tall and strong and careful but quick with every movement (like an excellent fighter, they can tell) or simply because he was so accustomed in cleaning all the chaos given by his partners on a daily basis that it was like a second job to him, a natural thing. Finally dropping the last bits of wasted mixture in the trash bin, Kilik walked away from the scene and plummeted heavily on the couch with the weapons on stalk.

Once he was comfortable, both Pots cuddled next to his knees in true apology, a sad look on their aqua irises together with little crystal tears gathered at the edge of their lashes. He gave out an undignified huff. "You could have at least waited a little longer; you know that I love to dig in sweet stuff when we return from a mission! It's always a bright side of our day, remember?"

Both weapons looked down in shame.

Kilik paid them no attention and instead focused his eyes on the television screen after turning it on with a flick on the remote. "At least you weren't hurt right?"

Both weapons shook their heads no and exhibited their petite hands as if to prove a point.

"Good." Kilik smiled and bended over to search something by the couch. "'Cause I had a feeling this would happen and bought chips for today's snack." He lifted a plastic bag decorated with green and red skulls, with a label that read '_HoLy ChipS_!_'_ in big, blue and uneven letters. "Hope you don't mind salt's for a change."

Fire pumped.

Thunder beamed.

And so, another afternoon was spent inside Kilik and the Pots' residence.

_`»0«´_

That night after dinner:

While the Pots were busy playing games on the home computer, Kilik recalled some jokes he heard regarding his friend Soul Eater and his mind couldn't help but wonder about their meaning. Sure, he had laughed together with the group at the time but… "I wonder what a lolicon is."

Unknown to him, both twins had hear his thoughts being voiced and traded a simple yet curious look.

Fire typed.

Thunder googled.

* * *

><p>Pretty small, I know. I'm sorry. But I get the feeling that more words would ruin the fic.<p>

The last scene was a complete head-desk idea. Funny thing is, I think I'm on a frappuccino hangover and my mind keeps firing thoughts into my computer's keyboard (it needs some serious rest now) and so Soul and his lolicon fetish came to be. Because of that last joke, I had to level up the rating to 'T'. BUT it was totally necessary.

Totally. Necessary.


End file.
